


Muscle Memory

by Redlightsdistrict



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Dark, Dominance, F/M, OOC, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: “I want you to crawl up the fucking walls. I want you to feel everything you’ve made me feel. I want you to hate me just as much as I hate you.”
Relationships: Stefan Silver/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

> You can find another Stefan oneshot I wrote [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953033)

From his dark corner, Stefan watched them with a look of disdain contorting his face. She sat next to _him_ , their knees touching lightly, and it made the blood in his veins pump faster with every passing moment.

She just had to bring her new fling, knowing that he will be there. She just had to laugh so loud and openly, throwing her head backward, letting her long dark hair cascade down her shoulders and back. She just had to put her hand onto the man’s forearm when her eyes sparkled in delight at his yet another remark.

Stefan hated her. Hated her for ruining his favorite bar for him so effortlessly. For smiling more in that one night than she ever had in all those months they’ve spent together. For leaving him alone in the darkness of his enormously large apartment that felt empty ever since she disappeared. For twisting and turning his mind, for making him doubt what he wanted, for making him believe that he wanted _her._

He hated her so much his head filled with loud buzzing and his heart was pounding heavily in his chest, and it had to stop.

He pushed himself off the heavy leather chair and crossed the half-empty room, moving towards the couple at the bar, ignoring the looks some of the patrons were giving him. And for that, he hated her, too. For turning him into a clown who lost control to the point he allowed his ex to bring her new boyfriend into _his_ bar.

“A word,” Stefan stood behind the other man’s back staring at the girl whose face didn’t even twitch at his appearance.

The other man turned around meeting Stefan’s ice-cold stare. “Who the hell are you?”

Her lips curled into a dark grin when she took in her ex’s state. “No one.”

His hands tightened into fists, and Stefan felt his own nails digging deep into his skin. She was always like that, even when the first time they’ve met. There was nothing shy or obedient or even remotely polite about her – a complete opposite of what he preferred in his partners. Being with her was the closest to hell he’s ever been but it turned out, being without her was hell itself.

“Lila,” just her name spoken in a low voice.

His jaw was set, cheekbones protruding even more than usual, his entire body stiff as if he was barely holding control of himself. Slowly, she tilted her head, and her eyes filled with dark pleasure. She made him squirm, and she knew it. And she enjoyed every second of this torture.

“I’ll be right back,” she said softly to her companion and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips that almost made Stefan smash his fist against the wooden bar top.

He spun on his heels and moved towards the other side of the room, knowing that she’d follow now. In silence, they left the room and moved down the dimly lit corridor, the music slowly fading away as the heavy French doors closed behind them. At the same moment, Stefan flew the door into one of the restrooms open and pushed the girl inside, slamming and locking the door behind them.

“What the fuck?” She scowled, looking up at him. “Since when holding conversations on a toilet seat is a thing?”

“Shut up,” Stefan hissed, suddenly losing his poise.

Lila cocked her head staring at him in disbelief, her blood slowly boiling in her veins. She clenched her teeth and walked towards the sink and propped herself up onto the counter, focusing on her breath. She wasn’t going to lose it, not again. Not now when she was doing such a good job of driving him insane.

“Why the fuck are you doing this!?” Stefan stopped before her, his eyes burned into hers.

She kept silent staring back at him, and his palms balled into fists again.

“For fuck’s sake!” He hit the counter next to her thigh. “Speak!”

The girl tilted her head, a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes that seemed almost red in the neon light.

“So, do you want me to shut up or speak?”

He growled in frustration, barely holding himself from grabbing her shoulders.

“That’s not an answer.”

She could feel the anger spreading from him in waves, washing over her body but managed to find a way to control it. After everything he’d done to her, it was her turn to push him too far, too hard.

“You…” Stefan took a deep breath as his mind started screaming at him to just leave. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” She asked calmly, arching an eyebrow slightly.

The air between them was crackling with electricity, and she could swear it smelled like ozone as if there was a storm coming, and Stefan felt like a fucking monster when he had to physically hold himself from wrapping his hands around her neck. He let his eyes fall close for a second as his mind threw a picture of her pale skin all covered with bruises from his fingers as her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips, and her body arching into him.

“Stop. Fucking. With. My. Head,” he spat out, snapping his eyes open. “Tell me what the fuck do you want!”

Her mouth stretched in a sinister smirk that made his entire body erupt into goosebumps. She slid off the sink, taking a step towards Stefan, and he almost backed down at the sudden rage emanating from her body. Her eyes were filled with so much hate his pulse jumped up, his heart hammering so hard in his chest, it was a miracle it didn’t break the ribcage. Her face twisted as she grabbed his shirt with her hands, pulling him closer, and the heatwave from her body almost knocked him off his feet, making his own body respond with equal emotion.

“I want you to crawl up the fucking walls,” she hissed into the man’s face. “I want you to feel everything you’ve made me feel,” her grip on his shirt tightened, and the fabric cut into his neck. “I want you to hate me just as much as I hate you.”

Her voice almost broke but she managed to keep hold of herself, only baring her teeth.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He spat out, and his hand flung to grab hers to push her back, a chilling shock of electricity jolting down his spine.

She hated him so much at that moment, her entire body screamed. “You!” She screamed into his face, and the sound of her voice bounced off the walls, almost deafening them both. “You’re what’s fucking wrong with me!”

Her hands pushed him into the wall, and his back and head hit the tiles, blurring his vision for a moment. She was strong, and in her anger, she was barely manageable, her hands just crushed against his chest, sending blow after blow. She couldn’t control herself, he turned her into a monster, an animal that couldn’t control itself.

She was crying but didn’t seem to be aware of that, tears running down her face in streams.

“You fucking ruined me,” she croaked when he finally shook himself into action and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her hands to her sides. “And I hate you so fucking hard.”

She strained in his arms, but he only tightened his hold of her. The girl was breathing heavily, her entire body buzzing like a taut wire, and he studied her face for a second, his eyes buried deep into hers. Without a word, he moved his hands to grab her ass and pushed her up, spinning around until she was the one pressed into the wall.

“Let me go!” Her now free hand flew up and slapped over his face.

He hissed and pinned her harder against the wall with his whole body, making her wrap her legs around his hips. Her eyes widened when his hard dick pressed against her, and she tried to push him back again.

“No,” he hissed, trying to grab her wrist with his hands as the blood rushed through his body making his heart pound so hard it felt like it was on fire.

“Let. Me. Go,” she spat out, almost moaning when he ground into her, and her thighs squeezed his hips harder against her will.

Her body betrayed her acting on the mind of its own, as if it was some kind of muscle memory.

He managed to catch one of her hands and pinned it to the wall above her head, and her other hand slapped him even harder, leaving a red spot on his other cheek as well.

“You happy now?” He asked, grabbing her other hand.

“I’ll be happy when you get the hell out of my life,” she retorted, tightening her legs around him, and a loud groan escaped his mouth when the heat between her legs burned him even through the fabric of his pants.

“You’ll never be happy then,” he blurted before pressing his mouth roughly against her.

Their teeth bumped, and both of them gasped in pain, and now she used his holdback to bite down on his lower lip, drawing blood. He tasted metal in his mouth and felt hot sticky liquid running down his chin, but only pressed his lips harder against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth, making her taste his blood. His mind was racing, and his heart was ready to give out when her tongue found his, fighting for dominance, and she bucked her hips, pressing herself even harder into him.

He grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, and she let him hold her hands above her head. He knew she _allowed_ it, and it was so damn hot, his dick throbbed in his pants. Roughly, the nails of his free hand scratched her thigh before his hand snaked between their bodies.

Her lace underwear was wet with her desire for him, and he groaned into her mouth, pushing the fabric aside to slid two fingers inside of her, and her body arched into him as he curled them upwards. She was so hot and tight, and just the thought of how fucking good it’ll feel to be inside of her almost sent him into overdrive.

She cursed through clenched teeth, dropping her head onto his shoulder for a moment as his fingers pumped in and out of her, his wrist hurting from the awkward angle. She twisted her hands, easily escaping his grip, and reached between their bodies, unbuckling his belt hastily. She wrapped her fingers tightly around the base of his cock and pushed herself onto him, drawing a feral growl out of the man.

“Shut up.”

She slapped him before grabbing his face with her fingers, making him look into her eyes as he was thrusting into her. Her pupils were blown to the point he couldn’t see the color of her irises, and her stare went so deep into him, he almost averted his gaze.

“No,” she dug her nails deep into his shoulder as if she could read his mind. “Look at me.”

She rolled her hips erratically, messing with his rhythm, taking him as deep as possible, and his eyes almost rolled back into his head as he groaned loudly.

“I said, shut up,” she let go of his face to push four of her fingers into his mouth, crashing down whatever was left of him.

She was fucking him, that was the last thought that his brain managed before it turned off completely. He had no idea how much time have passed since they left, and he didn’t care. Whatever her new guy might’ve been thinking, she belonged to him, Stefan knew it. Just like he knew that she knew it, too.

He grazed her fingers with his tongue before withdrawing her hand from his mouth and leaning forward to leave a messy path of kisses down her neck and across her chest, biting and sucking her gentle skin, marking her as his own as she dug her nails into the back of his neck, moaning in pleasure that _he_ was giving her.

His lips moved further down her body and bit down on her nipple through the silk fabric of her dress, and her body arched into him. She grabbed his face between her palms as the coil in her core started unwinding, sending hot waves of pleasure all over her body.

“I still hate you,” she whispered brokenly before her head fell onto his shoulder, and her teeth sunk deeply into his skin as she came all over him, pulsing and clenching, sucking him so deep inside he had to bite down on his knuckles not to cry as he followed her over the edge.

“Fuck I-“

The world exploded with a thousand fireworks under his closed eyelids, his body moving brokenly as he came deep inside of her, groaning into her arm, barely managing to keep hold of her body as he slammed into her.

A wave of emotions came crashing onto him, he felt everything at once, everything that he wasn’t sure he was able to feel. His hands tightened on her waist as his movements finally slowed down, his hips still jerking uncontrollably as his lips left kisses on every inch of Lila’s hot skin that he could reach.

Stefan’s knees almost buckled but he just pressed his body into the girl staring deeply into her eyes trying to find there an answer to the question he never asked - and, probably, never will.

**Author's Note:**

> All the comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and make my day ♥️


End file.
